Soft Like Creme
by AJrax The Author
Summary: Hinata has always wanted to be closer to Naruto, and on one exhausting day for the Hyuga kunochi, she gets her wish... in a way. At first, it seems weird, but then it grows into something great. (FootFic) (NaruHina)


NARUTO:

SOFT LIKE CREME

* * *

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit, fan based fanfiction. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden are all owned by Shouen Jump, TV Tokyo, and Mashashi Kishimoto. Please support the official release.

* * *

WARNING: The following fanfiction contains content that is not suitable for all readers. Reader discretion is advised.

* * *

In The Village Hidden In The Leaves, every member of the village was enjoying one day out of their lives without need to be fearful of enemies, disaster, or whatnot. Each civilian was going through their daily motions, while the shinobi were partaking in their duties or simply just having a day off.

One particular ninja, the navy haired kunochi, Hinata Hyuga, was taking a stroll through the dirt walkways of the village, only a few feet from Naruto Uzumaki's house. She had heard from around the bend that he got hurt during one of his training sessions, so out of the kindness of her heart, and of course, because of her huge concern for Naruto, as he was her crush, she wanted to see how he was feeling.

Hinata reached the steps of Naruto's house, sort of walking gingerly as she did. Reaching the top, she put her hand on the base of Naruto's door to keep some weight off the lower body part of her body, silently groaning as she tried to feel some relief from walking all that way.

Today was a rough day for shy and sweet Hinata; she had taken care of a mission assigned to her by Tsunade, practiced her medical ninjutsu, and just finished a meeting / sparring session with the other Hyuga and Neji, where she worked with her Byakugan and Gentle Fist; she had been working all day and her poor feet were sore from all of it. Her muscles ached as she tried to make the pain go away by dipping her right foot up for a second, to no avail, as she let it plop back down.

"Gee... I could use a break," she said to herself. "But, first things first. I have to see Naruto. I-I hope he's okay..."

Hinata began rapping on the front of Naruto's door. Usually she was too shy around him to even speak full sentences to the blonde-haired jinchuriki, but right now, there was an exception. There was a reason for Hinata to be more confident in herself. Already picking up a light blush at seeing Naruto's handsome face, she waited for her knocks to reach his ears. But, she just stood there, no motion or sound coming from inside the house.

She knocked again, even harder, and this time heard some shuffling coming from inside. She spoke: "N-Naruto? A-are you home?" She moved closer and put her ear against the door, waiting for some kind of sound to emit into it...

"I'll be right there! Just took a bath!" Naruto called back, making Hinata jump back from the door, accidentally skidding one of her heels on the ground below during the drawback.

"O-ow..." she moaned, bending down to rub that said heel. Hinata's ninja sandals were a unique kind, having openings in the back where her silky smooth heels could pop out. Unfortunately, this turned out to be a boner for her as it allowed less protection for her heels, exemplified in her little accident. Now her feet were hurting even more. She desperately hoped she could have some kind of break soon...

"Okay, I'm coming now!" called Naruto again, Hinata hearing footsteps plunk towards her. She shot up and stood up straight, going into her habit of playing with her fingers as she waited for Naruto to appear. Then, the door opened, revealing Naruto Uzumaki himself. Hinata moved her head up and started blushing again, seeing as how Naruto was rubbing a towel through his golden hair while his usual orange and black jacket was unzipped, his black shirt missing and showing a little of his chest, stomach and abdomen. Naruto stopped with his towel, whisking away little water droplets from his locks as he saw Hinata blushing even more than she was a minute ago, and staring at his bare chest.

_N-Naruto has such a nice body... _she thought, moving her eyes up and down Naruto's frame.

"Hey, uh, Hinata?" Naruto asked, raising an eyebrow at Hinata's stare. The shy Hyuga immediately broke from her trance, shaking her head a little, and looked into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

"Oh, um, h-hi Naruto. I came over b-because I..." she started twiddling her fingers again as she looked away from him.

"Yeah? What's up?" said Naruto, complacent and used to Hinata's nervousness and crossing his arms.

Hinata swallowed and looked back at Naruto. "Well, I heard that you got hurt, a-and I just wanted to know if you're o-okay, N-N-Naruto."

"Oh, you mean that accident from this morning?" responded Naruto. "Ah, don't worry about that. I'm a quick healer, remember?" he added, eye-smiling.

Hinata smiled back at him. "Oh. Well, I-I'm glad." Hinata felt a little stinging in her still agitated feet and bristled, catching Naruto's attention as she looked down at them.

"Hey, you alright?" he asked.

"Uh, y-yeah. I'm fine," she said, popping her head back up.

"You sure? Cuz, if you want..." he moved his body out his doorway and waved a hand behind him, "you can come inside."

Hinata's eyes widened as her blush turned her face even redder. "W-what? R-really?"

"Sure. I don't have anything to do right now, and I could use some company."

_N-Naruto wants me to keep him company? _Hinata could feel her heart racing.

"And ya know, I don't think I've ever let anyone in my apartment before," Naruto confirmed, looking from Hinata to think for a moment. "Here, come in if you like. I'm gonna grab a snack."

Naruto then went back into his house and into his kitchen, with Hinata following behind. She stepped on Naruto's welcome rug and looked out through his house, admiring how nice it looked. Then, following customs, she bent down and slipped off her sandals, the full frame of her milky white soles, toes, and soft heels showing out. Putting her shoes by Naruto's door, she walk carefully to the nearby couch, taking a seat and trying to relax her tired feet. Though, even putting her weight off of them wasn't helping. They still ached and looked a little red in color. Staring down at them, Hinata frowned.

Naruto soon came back into the room, his jacket zipped back up and now carrying two ramen bowls in his hands as he sat next to Hinata.

"Here we go. One for you and one for me." He set the bowls on the coffee table in front of them, pushing Hinata's bowl to her side while he dug into his own food. Hinata smiled as she watched Naruto enjoy his favorite food, slurping up noodles and broth at a breakneck pace. She loved to see Naruto happy.

"Hey, Hinata, you gonna eat yours?" Naruto said through his consumption, noticing Hinata hadn't even touched her own bowl yet.

Hinata looked at the bowl and said: "Oh, no, um, I'm not very hungry right now."

"Oh really? Heh, more for me then!" Naruto yelled, putting his now empty bowl down and the table and taking care of Hinata's bowl. Hinata giggled. _He's so silly sometimes,_ she thought.

She wanted to giggle more, but the stinging in her feet once again started up, making her cringe and flex her arches in pain. Even now they were still hurting? Hinata wasn't really enjoying herself anymore. She clenched her feet together as she looked down at them, eyes crunched with agitation.

"I could really use something to make them feel better right now..." she said silently to herself.

"Huh? Make what feel better?" Naruto said, hearing Hinata's statement only in the slightest. Hinata was surprised as she whipped her head back to Naruto, and of course, blushing red. He had finished both bowls of ramen and was now looking at Hinata with a sense of both curiosity and confusion.

"Oh, u-um, nothing, Naruto. It's nothing," Hinata responded, resting her hands on her knees.

"I heard you say somethin', ya know. What's on your mind? Somethin' wrong?"

Hinata clenched her knees a little harder. "N-no, not at all."

"You sure?" Naruto once again asked, moving closer to Hinata's face. As she looked back, she took much notice of how much closer her face was to Naruto's, making her heart beat fast again.

"Come on, Hinata," Naruto pried, a small grin on his face. "If you got something to say, then just say it. I'm all ears. Honest."

Hinata was fighting against her beating heart and her nerves, and looking at her lap, she decided that maybe it would just be easier to tell him the truth.

"Well, N-Naruto... i-it's just that...", she gulped, having a sliver of doubt. "It's j-just that... well... my f-feet are hurting a little, i-is all."

"Huh? Your feet?" Naruto replied, retracting back.

"Y-yeah. They're just a little s-sore-"

"Can I see them?" Naruto interrupted.

"W-what?!" Hinata squeaked, her voice almost reaching the highest octave. "Oh, uh, I mean, um..." she started playing with her fingers again. "Why do you want t-to see my feet?"

Naruto's eyes narrowed as his eyes darted down to the side. Why _did_ he want to see them? That comment wasn't exactly from the heart; it was almost like he got a sudden urge in that moment, and just felt compelled to ask Hinata about her sore feet...

"Well, uh, I just want to see 'em, is all," Naruto said, trying to sound genuine. "After all, I'm your friend, and, uh, I want to make sure you're okay." He then let out a small chuckle. "Isn't that why you came over to my house?"

Hinata nodded, instantly agreeing with Naruto, as he had made a good point. W-well, he does care... and that's nice to know... Hinata thought, not doubting Naruto's words for one moment.

"O-okay, Naruto," she finally said. She then slowly shifted her position and gently swung her legs and rested her feet on Naruto's couch, allowing the blonde teen to take a gander at her... well, in Naruto's mind, all of a sudden, they started to look something like... something like beautiful.

Naruto couldn't stop the sudden thoughts pouring into his mind as he held his breath and looked at Hinata's feet... he gazed at their texture, skin colored a fine porcelain white, arches carefully crafted and petite, soles formed so curvy and cute, toes that looked so gentle and perfect, and, even though he could barely see them, and instead used his memory of seeing them pop out of Hinata's sandals... her nice, soft, creamy heels that could melt in your mouth if you ever wanted to...

_Wait! What the heck! This is gross! _Naruto screamed in his mind. He like he was watching Pervy Sage peek at women in the bathhouse. _This is crazy! I'm not... I'm not... attracted to Hinata's feet, am I? I..._

Naruto couldn't stand it. He had urges upon urges building in himself and in an instant... he just let them wash over in his mind. _Well, I guess if I want it... then I want it._

"Hey, Hinata?" he asked the pale eyed girl sitting across from him, his own cerulean eyes focused on her face.

"Y-yes, Naruto?" Hinata answered, wondering why he just sat there looking at her feet for a while.

"I got an idea on how to make your pain go away..." his voice trailed off as he moved his hand over to Hinata and gently touched the base of her left foot. Hinata instantly started building up more blush as she felt Naruto touch her soft white skin, and murmured in nervousness.

"And what's that, Naruto?" she said, almost in a whisper.

Naruto's hand went back as he playfully asked: "How about a foot rub?"

_WHAT?! _Hinata screamed in her head, her entire body feeling like lead at that moment. _He-he-he wants t-t-to..._

"Well?" Naruto continued. "It'll make you feel better. Whattaya say?"

Hinata couldn't speak. All she could do was think about Naruto putting his hands on her... his big, strong hands...

"Uh, here, lemme just borrow this and I'll show you." Naruto hastily cupped Hinata's right foot into both hands as he raised it off the seat of the couch. Hinata felt like screaming in both fear, delight, nervousness, and any other emotion that Naruto triggered out of her, but held in all in and she simply gulped.

"N-Naruto, you don't have to—GH!"

Naruto began rubbing his hands over Hinata's foot, massaging her sole with both hands and rubbing her heel and the ball of her foot. Hinata's eyes were drooping, feeling a sensation she had never really felt before: absolute pleasure.

"Eh? Feels nice, don't it?" Naruto grinned, not stopping his hands as Hinata kept smiling to herself.

"Oh, Naruto... this feels so good..." she mumbled, laying back against the arm of the couch.

Naruto's grin grew wider. "As I thought. Now just relax and let ol' Naruto do you a service." The blonde jinchuriki kept Hinata's foot in his hands as he shifted his position, sat up, and moved the foot on top of his lap.

Hinata began to murmur in pleasure again as Naruto's strong hands worked on her foot, one hand rubbing her soft sole on the back, and the other handling the front, and enjoying it as much as Hinata was.

In fact, Hinata was enjoying it so much, she almost felt like deciding to visit Naruto that day was a blessing in disguise. She thought to herself: _This feels so nice... Naruto, I had no idea..._

Naruto continued to rub, as Hinata felt her toes curl in delight. That caught Naruto's attention, as he then took his left hand and started to rub Hinata's toes, working his fingers on every inch of skin and muscle, going to the sides and even in between her cute, perfect toes. He then moved the other hand to rub her heel, gingering grazing their creaminess while the other hand moved to her arches, massaging both in circular motions, then to the balls of her foot again, getting into the really soft parts. The soreness and redness was melting away as Hinata started to giggle, and giggled all the way through, feeling her nervousness wash away with every rub. She had never in her life been pampered like this before, and letting Naruto do it felt all the more satisfying.

Naruto then gently reached for Hinata's left ankle as he slowly grabbed it and settled her left foot next to her right one. He then gave the left foot the same treatment as with the right, moving his hands over Hinata's porcelain sole, toes, balls, bottom, and front as Hinata enjoyed it all the same. The redness was starting to go away with that foot, too, as both her feet starting to look like their normal, porcelain selves, only, of course, feeling relaxed and comfortable. Naruto then started to let each hand grab on to a foot as he rubbed and rubbed at Hinata's milky, white, beautiful feet.

It felt like hours had passed, but really, Hinata's "treatment" had lasted a good eleven minutes. Hinata looked like she was falling asleep at the fact that she was totally relaxed and had her eyes closed as Naruto was still massaging her feet. Seeing Hinata's state, and then moving back to her feet, looking directly at her toes, the blonde ninja had an idea pop into his head. A very dirty idea...

Grinning like a fox, he asked: "So, you enjoying yourself so far?"

Hinata nodded and murmured "yeah" as she continued to lay back on the couch arm.

"Well, then, I bet you'll really enjoy _this_..."

Hinata opened her eyes and saw Naruto lifting her right foot to his mouth. Before she could make a sound, he stuck her big toe right in his mouth and started to suck, like a baby to a pacifier. Hinata then moaned quietly as Naruto's tongue licked her toe all over, swishing around in his mouth as he kept sucking. He then let her toe drop out, as he pursed his lips together and started kissing it all over and then nibbling at the soft part. He did this to all the other toes on Hinata's right foot; the sucking, lapping, kissing, and nibbling... and Hinata let it all travel back to her in loads upon loads of pleasure.

Then, Naruto stuck Hinata's creamy heel in his mouth. He licked and sucked on it like it was an ice cream cone, savoring every once of flavor. Then, he licked hard enough to send a little jolt to Hinata, making her squeak at the feeling of being tickled, and making Naruto remove her foot from her mouth and set it back down.

"S-sorry," she apologized, feeling that her squeak was a bit off-putting, and folded her hands against her chest in embarrassment.

"Nah, it's okay..." Naruto said, almost in a trance. "But gosh, Hinata, I bet you're really ticklish aren't you?"

Hinata's pale eyes widened fearfully at Naruto. "T-ticklish? I, uh-"

In truth, Hinata was very, very, very ticklish. Even a small leaf would give her a rise if it just as much grazed past her feet while she dipped them in her favorite creek in the Hidden Leaf Forest...

"I can tell, ya know," Naruto said cheekily. "Tell me... how does _this_ feel?" he added, moving his right finger along the bottom of Hinata's right foot.

Hinata shot forward and let out a little laugh, covering her mouth with her hands. "N-Naruto, please. I'm really, really ticklish."

"Oh, are you now?" Naruto replied, a playful smile on his face. Hinata then tried to at least move away but Naruto instantly clamped on to both her ankles.

"N-Naruto-!"

"Just keep calm..." Naruto said, a devilish smile on his face. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

In a flash, two Shadow Clones appeared; one went behind Hinata, grabbing her wrists and holding them against her back as he lay her back on the couch. Another went and held down her knees and legs and sat between the couch and the coffee table. Hinata tried to struggle out, but the Narutos had too much weight on her body.

"N-Naruto, please! Don't d-do this!" she pleaded, knowing exactly what the grinning blonde wanted from her.

Without another word, Naruto grabbed Hinata's right ankle with his right hand and tickled her foot with the left. Hinata let out several more laughs, growing in volume with each stroke of Naruto's fingers on her soft and creamy skin, as Naruto moved them up and down the bottom sole and right on the balls, and even swirling along her soft arches. Her toes wiggled as Naruto continued to move his fingers along her foot, sending her into a complete spaz attack.

"N-N-NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARUHUHUHUHUHTOHOHOHOHOHO ! PLEASE, PLEAEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHESE! I-I CAN'T, HAHAAHAHAAHAHAHA, HAHAAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAAHAHHAHAHA!

Her pleas fell on deaf ears as his smile grew bigger and he made his way to the lower part of her foot, near her heel, moving his fingers even faster against her skin. Hinata tried to struggle out, but the Shadow Clone holding her legs leaned in more, stopping her from escaping as the original grabbed a hold of her toes and forced them back as he focused on the balls of her foot.

"STOPAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! IT TIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHICKLES TOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOMUCHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! NAHAAHARUTOHOHOHOHO!" Hinata yelled out, her voice comparable to a chipmunk as her eyes watered up.

Naruto kept going and going and moved his fingers to the heel now, his favorite part. He scraped feverishly at the soft Hyuga's heel, making Hinata's leg shake as she continued to laugh out loud.

"HAHAHAHA, NOT THE HEEL, NOT THE HEEL, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, THAT'S THE, AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, WOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHORST PLACAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHA !

Her other leg began to shake too, catching Naruto's eye, and giving the Uzumaki leeway to grab her other ankle and force her left foot by the right. He used both hands to scale up and down both of Hinata's feet, attacking toes as he grazed them and pinched them and dug in between them:

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO, NOT THEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE, NOT THETHEHEHEHEHEHE, TOEHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOES! NAHAHAHAHAHAHAHARUHUHIHTOHOH OHO! NOHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT MY TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOES!"

It literally was a full hour now, as the Narutos tortured Hinata with their tickles. Hinata just kept laughing her head off as her crush went from one foot to the other, getting in between her toes, scraping at every last bit of skin in those areas... scratching the balls of her feet hardly and almost with malice... sticking one of her big toes in his mouth and tickling the heel or the sole at the same time... and all the while, Hinata screamed:

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! N-NAHAHAHAHAHRUTOHOHOHOHOHOHOO , STAHAHAHAHAHAHAPPAHAHAH ALREADEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH E! MYHAHAAHAHAHAAHAH FEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEHE HEET CAN'T TAKAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, TAKE THIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIS ANYMOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHRE! AHAAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHA! AHAHAAHAHAHAHA, PLEASE STOPAAHAAHAHAHAHAHA, HAHAHAHA, OH, OH, IT'S TOO MUCHAHAHAHAHA, IT'S TOOHOOHOOHOOHOOO MUCH, AHAHAHAHAHAHA, OH, OH, AHAAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Hinata begged and begged, as she wiggled her legs and tried to at least put up a fight, but it was too much for her as the Narutos had their way with her luscious feet.

She laughed even harder and more tears started to from and roll down her face as both of her big toes went into Naruto's mouth, keeping her feet in place as his hands dug around the rest of her poor feet, yelling ever more so:

"N-NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! STOP, STOPAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! STOP, STOPAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHA! I, I, I, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I CAN'TAHAHAHAHAHAHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE , CAN'T FEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEL MY TOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOES, HAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHA! AND I, CAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, I CAHAHAHAHA, I CAN'T BREATHEHEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEEHEH EEHE! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Oh, you can't breath?" asked the original Naruto, raising an eyebrow to Hinata. He took a look outside the window and realized that the sun was setting and the sky turned orange from its cascading light. Knowing he couldn't keep her there forever, Naruto sighed and let go of Hinata's feet, and dispelled his clones.

Hinata curled her knees up to her chin as she sat on Naruto's couch, breathing heavily in and out while Naruto sat beside her, hands keeping a good distance from her feet as the blonde sat patiently.

"So..." he started, obviously feeling awkward. "How was it? Was it fun?"

"F-fun?" Hinata asked nervously, looking into Naruto's eyes as her face hid behind her knees and her feet scrunched back.

"Yeah. I mean, come on, it was better than letting your feet be all sore and everything right?"

Hinata actually thought about it for a moment. She definitely enjoyed the massage part, that was for sure, and even when Naruto lathered her feet with his tongue. Her moans and thoughts of happiness could more than prove that. And the tickling... well, although Hinata was suffering and begging Naruto to stop while he did it... now that she had a moment to think about it, and think about just how the experience felt while she went through it...

"Y-yeah. It was fun, Naruto. Thank you. I r-really liked it," she closed her eyes and her cheeks grew pink again. In full honesty, it _was _kind of fun. Naruto was right, too, because it sure helped her forget about all the stress that her feet went through that day. And again, it was Naruto, so it made it all the more special and nice.

"You really think so?" Naruto replied.

"Of course..." Hinata blushed and smiled. "But, maybe next time you can let me know when you're going to tickle me first?" she said, pursing her toes at the memory of their tickling.

_Next time?_ Naruto let that statement sink in as he cheekily replied: "Sure, I gotcha. No problem."

Hinata smiled back, feeling gracious that she actually got to spend some time with Naruto that day, even if they were doing something that was a little weird, then good, and then torturing at first... in the end, it was really nice. And she hoped that she could experience it with Naruto as many times as she could.

"Well, it's getting late," Naruto then said, once again monitoring the window. "Neji and your dad'll probably get worried if you don't head home soon."

"Right." Hinata got up from the couch and walked to the door, not having to worry about aches or pains or stinging. She picked up her heelless sandals from the floor and slipped them back on, feeling her feet now ready to bear their straps and leather bounding. She giggled at the plain fact that a combination of a foot rub, foot worship, and tickle torture could make her feel this way. And it was all thanks to Naruto.

"Hey, Hinata?" said tickler, masseuse, and torturer asked, stretching out on his couch as Hinata turned and looked back at him. "Just so you know..." he gave her a thumbs up and winked to her. "If you're ever up for another round... just give me a holler. I'm always up to do all kinds of things to those pretty feet of yours."

Hinata blushed for the last time as she nodded back. "Okay, thanks. I-I will. You can do anything you want to my feet, Naruto," she said, giggling at how naughty she sounded as she stepped out Naruto's door, leaving the Uzumaki shinobi with a triumphant grin and set into his thoughts of what kinds of things he would do the next time he got his hands on Hinata's feet.

The Hyuga heiress stepped out of her crush's house, and leaned on the close door behind her, thinking that she just went to Heaven and back. Putting her hand over her heart, she thought to herself: _Oh, Naruto... now I have another reason to love you._

And with that, Hinata walked down Naruto's steps and headed back to the Hyuga Clan, still giggling about her fun day and what the next session with Naruto would be like, hoping that it would be just as good as today. Maybe even better.

* * *

**AN: Alright, my first footfic is done... now, for those of you reading this over more than once, YES, this will be the last time I mess with this story. lol It's not gonna be a series, because I can't update fast enough to make it into a series, per se. These kind of fics come to me in a certain way, so I have to manage with that. So, this will just be a standalone NaruHina fic. I will be posting more stories like this in the future, but like I said before, it'll be a mixed bag on when that happens.**

** - Read And Review, AJrax The Author**


End file.
